Decisiones Precipitadas
by Minako Sakurai
Summary: Akane, escucha parte de los pensamientos en voz alta de su prometido y toma una decisión que puede cambiar el rumbo de la historia
1. Capitulo I Decidir

El sol del atardecer comenzaba a dibujar una sombra sentada sobre un tejado, ya habían pasado varias horas desde que pensaba en lo mismo y el mismo resultado lo rondaba en su interior. Hace tiempo probó el sabor de la derrota, él seguía de pie o por lo menos eso creía cuando la recibió entre sus brazos creyéndola muerta, dejó caerse de rodillas y al mismo tiempo un sabor salado inundo su garganta.

Ante su desesperación por no entregársela a la muerte, abrió su corazón con la esperanza de que tuviera el un efecto parecido al de un beso para que Romeo pudiese despertar a su Julieta, su declaración hizo retumbar todo a su alrededor y ella poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus hermosos ojos, aferrándose al cuerpo del chico, sin embargo su belleza lo enmudeció, el color de su piel contrastaba perfectamente con el color rojo de su camisa, la misma que sin dudar usó para cubrirla. Y desde ese momento una gran batalla comenzó dentro de él, la inseguridad ante la posibilidad de verse no correspondido le causaba terror y le carcomía el alma, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que nadie se la arrebataría ni siquiera la muerte.

—La decisión está tomada y no pienso hacerla sufrir más, ella debe de saberlo cuanto antes—Ranma sonreía triunfalmente para sí mismo, y su corazón parecía desbocado, dispuesto a salir de su pecho por la fuerza de sus latidos.

Sin percatarse de la presencia de Akane, seguía repitiendo las mismas palabras.

Ella al escuchar esas palabras comenzó a sacar conclusiones sin preguntar absolutamente nada. Sin hacer ruido, bajó del tejado y se encerró en su habitación sin dejar de pensar en las palabras que había dicho su prometido.

—¿Será que Ranma ya habrá elegido a una de sus prometidas?, pues que lo haga, a mi no me importa con cual de todas esas locas quiera salir o se case—más que aceptarlo trataba de convencerse a sí misma de que no sentía nada por él. Pero en el fondo de su corazón esa sola idea la destrozaba sobre todo después de haberlo escuchado gritarle que la ama o tal vez su estado moribundo le jugó una mala broma y él jamás emitió esas palabras.

A partir de ese día, Akane evitaba a Ranma frecuentemente y él comenzaba a desesperarse al ver que sus intentos por abrir su corazón y confesarle a su prometida sus sentimientos se estaban yendo por la borda. Justamente por esos días tan difíciles a Ryoga se le ocurrió perderse por las calles de Nerima, cosa que el artista marcial no dudo ni un segundo en usar para su conveniencia.

—Ryoga, amigo mío, ¿qué te trae por aquí?—Ranma casi rompe sus mandíbulas por la rabia que contenía para no matarlo en ese mismo instante, pues seguramente ese cerdo venía buscando otra oportunidad para conquistar a su prometida.

—Nada en especial, ahora a que debo tanta amabilidad Saotome—Hibiki no podía confiarse de esa manera ante la mirada maliciosa de su rival, algo dentro de sí mismo le decía que esta vez no se trataba únicamente del honor arte marcialista.

Sin pensarlo demasiado Ranma derramo agua fría, provocando la aparición de P-chan. El pequeño cerdito comenzó a golpearlo, situación que enfureció al chico y fuertemente lo sujetó de la bandana amarilla que traía en el cuello amenazándolo con ahorcarlo si no se mantenía quieto.

—escucha bien, si no quieres ser parte de un plato de fideos chinos o de un okonomiyaki, será mejor que me mantengas informado de que es lo que sucede con Akane, estos días ha estado actuando de una manera muy rara, ni siquiera me golpea cuando la insulto—su voz comenzaba a quebrarse—pareciera como si ante sus ojos fuera invisible y tengo miedo a perderla ¿harías eso por mi P-chan?, esto no quiere decir que estoy de acuerdo con que pases tiempo con ella aprovechándote de tu maldición, pero estoy desesperado y no sé que más hacer

P-chan meditaba entre hacerle ese favor a su rival de amores, pues tal vez Akane se había dado cuenta de que en realidad no lo amaba como ella misma se lo había confesado una de tantas veces y era su oportunidad para conquistarla. Después de unos eternos minutos que para Ranma equivalían a unos cuantos miles de siglos, el pequeño cerdito asintió con la cabeza. Así que el chico regresó a casa con P-chan maquinando la manera de separarlos de una buena vez.

—Ya, llegué—anunció Ranma al entrar a la casa—e inmediatamente se dirigió a la habitación de su prometida, tocó varias veces la puerta y al no recibir respuesta supuso que estaría entrenando. Se recargó en la puerta del Dojo con los brazos en la nuca y sosteniendo al cerdito.

Akane al reconocer los gritos del cerdito giró sobre sí, sin imaginarse que era su prometido quien tenía a su mascota. Sus miradas se encontraron, pero el orgullo de ambos siempre era más fuerte que sus sentimientos.

—Toma—dijo el arte marcialista arrojando a P-chan—me lo encontré en la calle vagando, perdido posiblemente y sentí lastima por él así que lo traje a casa, no me lo agradezcas.

—No pensaba hacerlo—la contestación de la chica por un momento devolvió las esperanzas al chico de reñir con ella y que todo volviera a la normalidad—pero Akane solamente tomo a su mascota entre sus brazos muy sonriente y salió del lugar dejando a un Ranma embobado por su sonrisa, aunque no fuera para él y consumido por las dudas que lo asaltaban, sin embargo esperaba que Ryoga hiciera bien su misión y pudiera decirle cuanto antes que pasaba o si ella estaba enamorada de otro hombre que no fuese él. No Ranma Saotome no iba a sacar conclusiones precipitadas antes de escuchar el reporte del agente P-chan.


	2. Capitulo II Traición y mal de amores

P-chan simplemente no daba crédito a lo que Akane le acababa de confesar, simplemente tuvo que dar unos cuantos pasitos al frente para no caer por la ventana, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y salió corriendo del lugar. Algunos pueblos más lejos de Nerima, Ryoga Hibiki, pensaba en que la suerte comenzaba a sonreírle después de todo sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas.

Recordaba la voz quebrada de la jovencita que amaba, y las lágrimas cristalinas que nacían en sus ojos y morían al caer sobre el escritorio, pero esperaba que con el tiempo esas heridas pudieran sanar y ella pudiera olvidarse para siempre de este trago amargo.

—P-chan, ya entendí que no le gusto ni un poquito a Ranma, entonces no puedo esperar a que él me ame, creo que debería romper el compromiso para que él pueda ser feliz con quien se le dé la gana.

Durante varios días Ranma no tuvo ninguna señal de P-chan, y estaba comenzando a dudar de él, sin embargo no quería parecer paranoico, aunque la duda cada día se clavaba más en su pecho y Akane seguía más distante. Apenas y si se acercaba ella buscaba cualquier pretexto para no cruzar palabra alguna con él.

—Cerdo, inútil y traidor—sus nudillos crujían— ¿Dónde diablos te metiste?

—Vaya, Saotome, así es como agradeces a los amigos

—Déjate de boberías Ryoga y dime que averiguaste

—Pues, veras…en realidad nada

A Ranma casi le da un infarto al escuchar esas palabras y después de recuperar su ritmo cardiaco normal, tomó a Ryoga de la camisa zarandeándolo para ver si conseguía que ese pobre diablo hablara, pero nada.

—De verdad, Ranma, en estos días ella no ha mencionado ni siquiera tu nombre

—Entonces ¿ha mencionado el nombre de otro hombre?

—Haber déjame hacer memoria—colocando el dedo índice sobre su barbilla—_claro que lo ha dicho Saotome, ha dicho el mío, ella ha pensado en darme una oportunidad._ No, no ha mencionado a nadie más.

El arte marcialista se dejo caer pesadamente sobre el tejado, las dudas rondaban su mente y su corazón, no podía explicarse el por qué, si ella no estaba enamorada de otra persona se alejaba más y más de él. Su vida había girado bruscamente a más de 360º, llegaba tarde todos los días al Instituto, las locas que andaban tras de él lo agobiaban más al percatarse de la Ausencia de Tendo. Hasta parecía que a sus enemigos tampoco les importaba mucho derrotarlo, como cuando ella estaba a su lado.

Una media sonrisa adorno el rostro de Ryoga, sabía que el enemigo a vencer no era un debilucho cualquiera y menos tratándose de Akane, pero esta vez estaba decidido a no rendirse tan fácilmente, esta vez Saotome tenía que ser destruido.

—En verdad Ryoga, yo…la—dejó caer sus lagrimas y no pudo completar la frase.

—Y entonces ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho? ¿Por qué la lastimas?

—Por imbécil, pero ¿sabes? No soportaría perderla.

El remordimiento es una carga muy pesada, pero Hibiki podía con ella, así es como se sentía él al saber que no tenía oportunidad alguna para conquistarla, pero ahora la vida le había presentado esta oportunidad y no pensaba desperdiciarla por culpa de sus sentimentalismos.

—Bueno, Ranma, regresaré a mi lugar y cualquier cosa que descubra, te la haré saber de inmediato.

—Gracias, Ryoga, no sé qué haría sin ti, P-chan.

—No abuses Saotome y no me digas así.

Ryoga se fue dejando a Ranma pensando en la frialdad de su prometida.

Cerca del estanque, Ranma veía a Akane juguetear con P-chan, le dolía que se comportara como si él no existiera, pues ni siquiera volteaba a verlo, aunque supiera que estaba ahí.

—Ven, P-chan vamos a dar un paseo.

—Cuii, cuii—asintiendo con la cabeza.

El menor de la dinastía Saotome, la vio alejarse poco a poco hasta perder de vista su figura, suspiro melancólicamente y se incorporó dispuesto a irse a su habitación.

—Nihao, Ranma, Shampoo ser muy feliz de ver a airén.

—Ah, ¿sí?, me da gusto por ti, ahora si me disculpas, voy a darme un baño.

—Podríamos bañarnos juntos—una sonrisa seductora apareció— ¿necesitas ayuda?

—Muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero es algo que acostumbro a hacer solo y sin la ayuda de nadie.

—Airén, ¿estar enfermo?, te comportas muy raro

Ranma ni siquiera se molestó en contestarle a la amazona que se quedó parada a mitad del tejado, él ya se había percatado que sin Akane a su lado, todas las cosas no tenían sentido, era un campeón en artes marciales, tenía el titulo en su poder, no valía la pena seguir entrenando, antes se hacía cada día más fuerte para protegerla de cualquier peligro, ahora no tenía a nadie a quien proteger.

Camino pesadamente hacia su habitación, sin importarle que todos los habitantes de la casa lo estuvieran observando, como si se tratara de alguna especie recién descubierta y estuviera en su primera aparición en sociedad.

—Ranma, ya vamos a cenar.

—Gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero no tengo hambre Kasumi

—Saotome, ¿no cree que a Ranma le pasa algo?

—Tonterías, Tendo, yo veo a mi muchacho igual que siempre

—Pues yo creo que tiene mal de amores, últimamente él y Akane han estado muy distanciados—decía Nabiki, mientras pasaba lentamente otra página de su revista.

—Nabiki, no metas a tu hermana en esto, quién iba a estar así por una marimacho como ella.

—Si, Ranma, lo que tú digas cuñadito y entonces ¿qué te pasa?

—Este bueno…hace rato vino Shampoo y volví a caer en una de sus trampas, eso es ¡estoy hechizado! y bueno ya me voy.

—Ándale Ranma, que te diviertas con tu hechizo—Nabiki no podía para de reírse ante las mentiras tan pobres que había dicho el chico.

Podía parecer fría e indiferente a la situación, pero a ella le preocupaba que estaba pasando exactamente entre esos dos, pues todas las noches escuchaba llorar a Akane, y a Ranma lo había visto como ausente, como si su mente no estuviera en el mismo lugar que su cuerpo y esta era su oportunidad para poner a prueba sus capacidades detectivescas que poseía y de pilón gratis, puesta esta vez no pensaba hacer negocio con el sufrimiento de estos dos torpes tortolitos.


	3. Capitulo III ¡La Victoria es mía! o ¿no?

Ranma simplemente no soportaba la actitud de Akane, le costaba trabajo admitirlo, pero no podía seguir negándoselo, eso lo lastimaba de sobremanera, no podía ni dormir pensando en que estaba pasando y acabaría con este enredo de una buena vez, ella tendría muchas cosas que explicarle.

Comenzó a buscarla por la casa, dispuesto a hablar con ella y si no quería escucharlo ya encontraría la manera de hacerle saber lo que sentía, pero no la encontró, se dirigió a dar un pequeño vistazo a la cocina y nada, ni su sombra, subió a la habitación de la chica, sin embargo fue en vano pues ella tampoco estaba ahí. Se dirigía al Dojo cuando Nabiki iba entrando a la casa.

—No la busques, aquí, cuñadito, estás perdiendo tu tiempo—decía la mediana de las Tendo, mientras colocaba sus zapatos en la duela.

—Yo, yo, yo no estoy buscando a nadie—contestó Ranma no muy convencido. 

— ¿No te interesa saber dónde está mi hermana?—sabia que la duda es una flor muy fácil de cultivar, sobre todo si se hace en el terreno adecuado y Ranma lo era.

— ¡No!, además no tengo un solo yen en la bolsa.

—Por eso no te preocupes, Saotome, esta vez es cortesía de la casa.

El joven artemarcialista no dudó en un segundo en ir al lugar que le habían indicado. Caminó por unos minutos, pensando en que había sido una broma, pues Nabiki no da información sin recibir ganancias.

Ahora que estaba sentada sola en una acera del parque era la oportunidad perfecta para Ranma, él dudó un par de segundos en cómo acercarse, pero el inútil de Ryoga hacia su pérdida aparición justo ahora. Menguando los planes del chico.

—Hola, Akane, dime ¿tienes que hacer algo hoy en la tarde?

—Hola, Ryoga—esbozando una tenue sonrisa—pues debo ir con Yuca para hacer una tarea, pero después de eso no, creo que no tengo nada más que hacer.

—Perfecto, paso por ti a las seis de la tarde, te invito a dar un paseo en lugar que seguramente te va a encantar.

Una carcajada socarrona provocó un gran estruendo en el lugar, lastimando los oídos de los dos anfitriones.

—Eso, si no te pierdes, P-chan y no llegas a tu destino—Ranma dirigió una mirada asesina a Ryoga, apretó fuertemente sus puños y sin pensarlo, se lanzó sobre él. Los golpes, parecían ser enviados con odio, celos y rabia, la sangre fluía del cuerpo del desorientado y desdichado Ryoga.

Akane miró la escena horrorizada, no podía creerlo, Ranma jamás golpea a diestra y siniestra como lo estaba haciendo, sin pensarlo se acercó a Ranma colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro del chico para apaciguarlo, él al sentir el suave y cálido contacto volvió en sí.

—Ranma, ¡Eres un imbécil insensible!, no ves que por poco y lo matas. —la mirada del arte marcialista estaba vacía y sintió un tenue, pero mortal crujido en su pecho.

—Entonces, si no quieres que lo mate, aléjate de él maldita sea. —gritó este para después desaparecer saltando por los tejados de Nerima.

Este detalle no fue pasado por alto para la perspicaz Nabiki Tendo, quien no pensó que realmente él viniera, estaba convencida de que no saldría de la casa, pero lo que acababa de presenciar cambiaba la situación de sobremanera.

_Los celos de mi cuñadito están creciendo y le está importando un rábano desmostarlos, al paso que va es capaz de matar a quien se atreva siquiera a voltear a mirar de reojo a mi hermana._ —pensó la chica quien debía seguir investigando que pasaba por las mentes de ambos adolescentes.

Por la noche a la misma hora, Akane dejaba salir sus lágrimas y a P-chan se le hacía más difícil concentrarse en la siguiente parte de su plan. Una vez que Akane se quedó profundamente dormida P-chan estaba dispuesto a irse cuando escucho el nombre de su peor enemigo siendo pronunciado en un suspiro por la chica de sus sueños.

_No es posible que no deje de pensar en él, ni siquiera porque está dormida, tengo que adelantar las cosas o Ranma sabrá la verdad_—con este pensamiento Ryoga comenzó a bajar las escaleras y al llegar al jardín reparó en las luces encendidas del Dojo. Ranma trataba inútilmente de deshacerse de tanto dolor, aunque con lo que había presenciado, todos los sentimientos negativos habidos y por haber comenzaban a salir a flote. En estas circunstancias Ryoga debía estar aún más alerta de los movimientos de su enemigo.

A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, Ranma se ausentó, este suceso no inmutó a nadie, pero al ver el reloj que marcaba la media noche y nadie tenía noticias de él, las cosas comenzaban a cambiar, durante el día no lo habían visto, Akane estaba muy intranquila y una punzada en el pecho fue el augurio de que algo malo iba a pasar. Una lluvia torrencial comenzó a caer en Nerima. Ella siempre había temido de los truenos y rayos, así que Ranma no tardaría en aparecer, él sabía la manera de tranquilizarla y confortarla hasta que el sueño la venciera, ese era su pequeño secreto, el tiempo transcurría y un golpe en la ventana confundió a Akane quien la abrió.

—¡Ranma!, ¿dónde diablos te habías metido!—para su sorpresa no era él, sino P-chan.

—¿Cuii, cuii?—Ryoga no entendía porque esperaba a estas horas a Ranma en su habitación, era algo muy extraño, pero ya no importaba, pues Saotome se había ido de Nerima para siempre.

Sin embargo, Ryoga no contaba con que tras sus huellas había una detective más. Nabiki, estaba confundida, otras veces no había tenido problemas en poner en jaque a esos adolescentes, esta vez parecía que atrás de esta situación había alguien anudando los cabos que se iban dejando, pues ninguno de los dos hacia o decía algo que los delatara, aunque esto no la iba a detener, pues su hermana no estaba bien y ella la ayudaría a ser feliz costara lo que le costara. 


	4. Capitulo IV Al Descubierto

Los días seguían pasando, y Ranma no estaba mejor que antes, le dolía saber que Akane ni se inmutaba por su ausencia, a pesar de que había dejado una carta en su futón y si ella aún no estaba frente a él, sólo significaba que él no era importante en su vida.

—¡Tal vez, es lo mejor, porque por mi culpa siempre está en peligro!— exclama, mientras limpiaba el sudor de su frente. Quería olvidarla a toda costa y un complejo entrenamiento ayudaría mucho, pero estaba sobrepasando los límites que su cuerpo soportaba.

El hermoso paisaje, y la soledad eran sus únicos aliados para tratar de arrancarse a esa mujer de su corazón, aunque no sabía como ella lo había hecho sin salir lastimada en el intento. Esta sería la batalla más difícil que tendría que librar.

Sin embargo, las cosas no eran como él las pensaba, en el Dojo Tendo, Akane había caído enferma, su salud se había ido al diablo, justo donde había mandado a Saotome muchas veces. Hibiki no la había dejado ni un minuto sola y colaboraba incansablemente con Kasumi en sus cuidados.

—Gracias, Ryoga—decía dulcemente Kasumi, mientras tendía a Ryoga una charola con comida para él y su hermana.

—No, no, no tienes nada que agradecer, sabes que por Akane haría cualquier cosa—contestaba mientras reía nerviosamente y se sobaba la nuca.

—Eso mismo me decía Ranma, pero se ha ido sin decirle nada a nadie, mi papá y el tío Genma fueron a buscarlo, pero no han regresado hace ya varios días.

Ambos voltearon cuando, Akane abrió los ojos y pronunció lentamente ese nombre, aquel que ya casi consideraban maldito, unos instantes después su mirada se tornó cristalina y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de nuevo.

La visita inoportuna, de dos chicas en la casa, tensó la atmosfera de la casa, las miradas furtivas y asesinas no cesaban.

—Aún, no darte por vencida, Akane, Airén irse de tu lado, tú no importarle en lo más mínimo— decía mientras la veía con desprecio.

—Esta plebeya tiene razón, ahora Ranma será solo mío—decía Kodachi mientras reía estruendosamente.

—Deténganse, por favor, mi hermana está muy lastimada y débil, no la sigan destrozando—pedía Kasumi a las chicas, mientras abrazaba a su hermana quien no dejaba de llorar.

Ukyo, miraba a Akane con cierto deje de lástima, pues nunca la había visto sufrir abiertamente así por Ran-chan. Nabiki no había perdido detalle alguno de lo que esas locas decían, les dio una puñalada certera para que dejaran de molestar.

—A todo esto que le han dicho a mi hermana, ¿ustedes saben dónde está Ranma?—miraba escrupulosamente a cada una de las adolescentes, quienes se veían unas a otras de manera interrogante, esperando a que una dijera el paradero de Saotome, pero fue en vano.

—Como lo sospechaba, ni ustedes saben, así que porque no se largan de una buena vez—les escupía cada palabra con desprecio mientras hacía ademanes indicando la salida.

Shampoo, Kodachi y Ukyo estaba por retirarse, cuando Akane las detuvo, se levantó de la cama para encararlas.

—Una de ustedes, es la elegida, una de ustedes dejará de sufrir, yo misma lo escuché de sus labios—terminando de decir esto se desvaneció cayendo sobre los brazos de Ryoga.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron de lo escuchado, la alegría iluminó a algunas, la duda asaltó a otros, la ingenuidad traicionó al amor y ahora estaba a punto de pagarse por las decisiones equivocadas.

—Nabiki, Ryoga, salgamos, dejemos descansar a Akane—Kasumi suspiró y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Ryoga estaba sentado cerca del estanque, sacó de su pantalón una hoja de papel y prosiguió a leerla.

_Akane, sé que soy un imbécil al comportarme así contigo, pero no conozco otra forma de mantenerte a salvo de esas locas que dicen ser mis prometidas, me maldigo a mi mismo cuando te hago llorar, pero si supieras que después de la batalla del Monte Fénix, en medio de mi desesperación hubiera sido capaz de darte mi vida…No soy bueno hablando, pero escribiendo me es más fácil abrirte mi corazón, sé que ahora que tus hermosos ojos están leyendo esto, pienses que soy un loco sin cura, pero por favor alcánzame en el Valle de las castañas…No te arrepentirás._

_Saotome Ranma _

Dobló nuevamente la carta y estaba por irse cuando torpemente, cayó al estanque y ante los ojos de Nabiki el rechoncho P-chan hizo su aparición con un papel mojado en el hocico.


	5. Capitulo V ¡Me opongo!

—Vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí, de verdad que eres un cerdo de lo peor, Hibiki—exclamaba Nabiki mientras sostenía a P-chan y le arrancaba el papel mojado, ya no era muy legible, pero aun se distinguía la firma.

P-chan desesperadamente comenzaba a jalonearse para poder huir, pero Tendo apretó su agarre. Una brillante amenaza en la mirada de la chica atemorizó al recién descubierto.

—Me imagino que también caíste en las pozas de Jusenkyo así que ahorita mismo tú me vas a decir que decía esta nota y el motivo por el cual nadie sabía que Ranma había dejado una nota antes de irse—Nabiki iba a escaleras arriba con la respuesta de este lio entre sus manos.

Se escuchó un portazo en la puerta del baño, el seguro giró lentamente y P-chan abrió los ojos desorbitadamente, es que ¿de verdad Nabiki Tendo, sería capaz de verlo desnudo? El humo poco a poco comenzaba a alcanzar la enroscada colita del cerdito negro.

Y sin más cayó al agua caliente, de la que Ryoga Hibiki saltó, la mirada penetrante de la anfitriona lo hizo volver a sumergirse, sin embargo, ella lo sacó tirándolo del cabello.

— ¡Habla! ¿Qué demonios escribió Saotome?—el silencio sepulcral se hizo presente, la tensión de la atmosfera daba pánico a cualquiera.

—No pienso contestarte en este estado, es muy vergonzoso para mí—el temor resplandecía en cada palabra

— ¡No me digas!, pero no lo fue armar esta situación para hacer que Akane y Ranma rompieran su compromiso ¿verdad?, porque estoy segura que esa nota era para mi hermana, pero por tu culpa ella jamás la leyó.

Ryoga tragó un poco de saliva tratando de armarse de valor, sus lágrimas lo traicionaron, encaró a Nabiki, dispuesto a contestar cada una de sus preguntas y reproches.

—Entiéndeme, por favor, ¡nunca! nadie me había tenido tanto cariño y comprensión como tu hermana—las lágrimas volvían a aparecer.

—Ryoga, pero ella no lo hace contigo, sino con P-chan al que quiere únicamente como mascota y nada más, hasta dónde yo sé, ella esta perdidamente enamorada de Ranma y él de ella, eso hasta Mousse con su ceguera lo puede ver. Una pausa se apoderó de las aclaraciones.

Nabiki daba vueltas como leona enjaulada, muy pensativa, mientras Hibiki la seguía con la mirada.

—Nabiki, tienes razón la nota si era para Akane, Ranma no huyó, él por fin iba a declararse ante ella, y…yo tenía mucho miedo de perderla para siempre, por eso, tomé la decisión de interceptar esa carta y hacerle creer a Ranma que Akane está enamorado de otro hombre—una mano terminó estampada sobre el rostro masculino.

— ¡Cómo te atreviste!, de verdad tu disciplina como artemarcialista te permite hacer ese tipo de bajezas, y la honorabilidad, el respeto y todas las demás cosas, te vienen valiendo menos que un rábano.

—No, soy un excelente artemarcialista, siempre pienso en las personas que quiero antes que en mí.

—Es sarcasmo, ¿cierto?, no puedes casarte con mi hermana a base de mentiras…

—Lo siento, pero si puedo, ella ya aceptó—replicaba Ryoga con acento prepotente.

—Eso si yo lo permito y créeme no voy a dejar que mi hermana una su vida a un cerdo, literalmente.

—Pues, no veo que puedas hacer, cuñadita o hermanita ¿cómo prefieres que te llame?, no sabes a dónde se largó Saotome y jamás lo sabrás, porque la carta es ilegible.

—Tienes razón, pero creo que si no quieres que le diga nada a mi hermana, tendrás que pagar por mi silencio y si no tienes dinero para pagarme, podrías hacer algo más, espera no tardo.

En un santiamén Nabiki, regresó con algunos hielos, los cuales comenzó a colocar en la tina de agua caliente y el traidor de P-chan apareció de nuevo.

—Tal vez quieras estar calientito en un sartén o en una sopa tú decides. Tienes hasta mañana para hacerme saber tu decisión, porque mi padre y el tío Genma no tardarán en volver y yo quiero mi pago de silencio.

Para Nabiki Tendo, no había secreto que se le revelara, no había pago que no llegara y Ryoga aún no conocía sus alcances, tenía que ser más listo que ella y deshacerse de Ranma, si quería llegar al altar con Akane. Las cosas comenzaban a empeorar, la traición de Nerima estaba a punto de darse a conocer, nadie quería perder, pero la batalla que estaba a punto de desencadenarse arrojaría a un perdedor.


	6. Capitulo VI No te cases ¡Yo te aamo!

Akane, no entendía el motivo de la huida de Ranma, pero no podía permitirse seguir pensando en él, al menos no cuando estaba a punto de casarse con otro.

—¡Qué injusta eres!, ¿cómo te atreviste a casarte con otro?—recriminaba el joven Saotome.

—Ahora resulta, que la culpa es mía ¡deja de verme así!, es muy incomodo—contrarrestaba Akane

—Y ¿cómo quieres que te vea? Estoy a punto de perderte por tus arrebatos, si tan sólo no hubieras aceptado…La última frase se perdió en el silencio.

—¡Ranma!—el grito desesperado de Akane alarmó a Kasumi, que sin dudarlo acudió a su hermana menor a sabiendas que otra pesadilla la había abordado.

Sin dudarlo Kasumi arropó a su hermana menor en su regazo, ¡Cuánta falta le hacía su madre!, esa labor era muy pesada para ella.

—Akane, de verdad si no quieres llevar el apellido Hibiki, aun estas a tiempo de arrepentirte.

—No, Kasumi, si voy a casarme con Ryoga, Ranma tomó su decisión y yo no puedo esperar a que me dé el tiro de gracia.

—Lo sé, pequeña, tu ilusión secreta siempre había sido ser Saotome Akane, pero ¿por qué renunciaste a ello? La única prometida eras tú— decía mientras le acariciaba afectuosamente su cabello.

—Él se fue, sin decir nada—unas tenues lágrimas nacían de sus ojos.

No lo decía, pero Akane tenía la débil esperanza de verlo cruzar el portón de la casa, junto a su padre y a su tío, pero nada, ellos habían regresado solos. Los días seguían pasando y las cosas cada vez eran más difíciles en esa casa, el compromiso de Akane y Ryoga era oficial.

La familia Tendo, suponía que las más felices serian, Ukyo, Kodachi y Shampoo y así lo parecía, pero el día que vieron a la novia, toda su alegría se esfumó. Ella parecía una muñeca sin vida, no irradiaba felicidad, su mirada cansada a causa de las tantas pesadillas que tenia, era más delgada y a leguas se notaba que no quería casarse.

Nabiki, estaba desesperada, pues el cerdo de su futuro cuñado no había reparado en la cantidad tan inflada que le pedía diariamente a cambio de su secreto, pero su hermana era más importante que todos los yenes que había y por haber, únicamente estaba ganando tiempo, pues bien Hibiki estaba cavando su propia tumba. Solamente contaba con una carta ilegible firmada por Ranma, ¿cómo lo encontraría a ese paso?, sin pensarlo dos veces tomó el papel y se dirigió al Nekohaten.

—¡Abuela!, por favor ayúdeme a encontrar a Ranma, mi hermana está a punto de cometer la mayor estupidez de su vida, ella no ama a Ryoga y además, él también es un maldito de Jusenkyo que bien supo aprovecharlo—su rabia y desesperación se hicieron presentes.

—Así que te has dado cuenta Nabiki Tendo, pero no puedo ayudarte, no puedo buscarlo si no tengo nada de referencia.

Nabiki extendió el papel sobre la mesa y lo desdobló

—Es de Ranma, lo escribió para mi hermana, pero Ryoga lo interceptó y jamás llegó a su destino.

Cologne, observó el papel minuciosamente, no cabía duda que Ranma Saotome pensaba en todo, o tal vez sus corazonadas no lo traicionarían jamás.

—¡Shampoo!, trae de inmediato el libro del fénix, eso nos puede ayudar en un caso como este.

—¿Qué suceder Abuela?

La anciana colocó el papel entre las páginas de un hermoso libro, ricamente decorado y una esfera de fuego lo resguardó, una vez consumido la abuela lo abrió, dejando caer unas cenizas. Y en segundos la carta estaba sobre la mesa despidiendo un olor fresco a tinta de dragón, como si fuese recién escrita.

—¡Gracias! ¿Cómo podría pagarle?—decía Nabiki mientras tomaba la carta en sus manos.

La vieja amazona guardó silencio, dirigiendo una mirada a su nieta como invitándola a hablar.

—No ser nada, Tendo, sólo no dejar que Akane casarse con ese cerdo y…—un nudo se apoderó de su garganta—juntar a Ranma y a tu hermana, ellos amarse, Shampoo rendirse y darse cuenta de ese amor.

Al llegar a su casa no sabía si decirles a su padre y a su tío o decirle la verdad a Akane, por primera en vez en su vida Nabiki no sabía qué hacer, unos minutos fueron suficientes y su maquiavélica mente le dio el fruto tan anhelado.

Aprovechando que sólo los patriarcas y el maestro Haposai estaban en casa decidió contarles lo que sucedía, la postura de Ryoga y les mostró la carta.

—¡Ese cobarde!, no merece ser un artemarcialista—bufó el anciano.

—¡Silencio, Maestro!, este es el plan…pero procuren discreción, Ryoga no debe estar alerta o sospechar.

Soun se enaltecía por tener una hija tan inteligente y muy en el fondo noble, pero sobre todo leal a su familia.

Había sido un viaje muy largo, pero Nabiki mágicamente corrió con todos los gastos, el tiempo era pieza fundamental en esta situación.

Al verlo comprendieron su dolor, como artemarcialista y como hombre, estaba deshecho, sus manos sangraban, pero no estaban rotas como su corazón, sus ojos están hinchados sólo él sabía si de tanto llorar o de haber dejado de dormir.

—¡Ranma!—emitieron los patriarcas al unísono.

—¿Cómo supieron que estaba aquí?, nadie excepto ella lo sabía y no le importó, porque jamás llegó—el aludido, los miró casi macabramente con una mirada vacía.

—Mi hija nunca lo supo, Ranma—la mirada triste de Soun no lo dejaba mentir.

—Pero, yo le dejé una nota—se dejó caer pesadamente y un pequeño anillo salió de su bolsillo, Ranma lo tomó y no pudo evitar llorar.

—Hijo sé que no he sido un buen padre, pero me duele verte así, no tienes mucho tiempo, Ryoga es el causante de todo esto y ahora está a punto de conseguir su cometido en unos días se casará con Akane.

Ranma abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, el corazón volvió a latirle y comenzó a tronarse los dedos.

—Solamente denme unos minutos, que no puedo presentarme así a la boda de mi mejor amigo, sus mandíbulas crujieron ante las últimas palabras.

Los patriarcas de ambas dinastías sabían que el joven no iba a quedarse solamente observando, solo esperaban llegar a tiempo.

En el Dojo Tendo, los últimos arreglos estaban listos, el banquete era uno de los más esperados por todo Nerima, el jardín lucia precioso, pero lo que más esmero tenia era el estanque, la obra había sido de Nabiki, no podía fiarse de un solo plan, aunque rogaba a todos los dioses que Ryoga se perdiera.

La novia, lucia radiante con ese hermoso vestido blanco, pero su rostro parco frente al espejo le quitó la venda de los ojos, definitivamente no podía unir su vida a la de un hombre que no amara.

Los minutos pasaban, el bullicio comenzaba a crecer, la novia no llegaba y la desesperación crecía en la mirada de Hibiki, las manos le sudaban y comenzaba a reírse como un demente a causa de los nervios.

—¡Nabiki!, ¿No tienes nada que ver, cierto?

—No, Ryoga, tú pagaste por mi silencio

—¿Por qué demonios no llega, Akane?—decía mientras limpiaba sus manos sobre el smoking negro.

Ranma corría lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas, las calles parecían interminables, pero por fin entro en la casa, Akane estaba bajando las escaleras y ambos se quedaron inmersos en sus miradas.

—Siempre, he sido un cobarde, pero no pienso estar en el filo de creerte perdida.

—Ranma—balbuceo ella—¿Por qué apareciste precisamente hoy?

—No importa, no te cases…

—Lo siento, pero no puedo hacerle esto a Ryoga, con permiso él me está esperando—no alcanzó a salir de la casa, porque un brazo la detuvo.

—No lo hagas—suplicaba Saotome—yo te a…am…amo

—Pero, yo escuche que tú ya te habías decidido, no querías hacerla sufrir más y le dirías la verdad.

La atrajo hacia su pecho, la abrazo con tanto fervor como si de eso dependiera su vida. Su piel le devolvió la vida.

—Boba, siempre sacando conclusiones erradas, hablaba de ti, pero ahora tú tomaste decisiones precipitadas.

—Yo, lo siento, y es verdad, todos tienen razón no quiero casarme con Ryoga, iré a decírselo.

—No, Akane, por favor quédate en casa yo lo arreglare.

Hibiki tenía cuentas pendientes que saldar con Saotome y este le iba a cobrar de esta manera junto con todos los intereses que hasta ahora le debía.

A Nabiki Tendo le brillaron los ojos cuando vio la camisa roja frente al que casi era su cuñado, pero no veía a su hermana por ninguna parte, así que no podía asegurar que su plan hubiese funcionado.

Ryoga se acercó a su acérrimo rival, lo rodeo un par de veces no cabía duda seguía siendo el mismo ególatra confiado de siempre, no pudo evitar soltarle un golpe en su hombro.

—Perdiste, Ranma, acéptalo—mientras sonreía con burla.

—No, aun no ha dicho que acepta ser tu esposa—contraatacaba Saotome—no tenias derecho Ryoga, tú sabías que me estaba atormentando que mi Akane estuviera enamorada de otro hombre y aún así traicionaste mi amistad, al maquinar todo este engaño.

—Ranma, amigo, es tarde, Akane llegará de un momento a otro, acéptalo, perdiste.

—Tal vez pueda aceptar una derrota en una batalla, pero no aceptaré jamás perder a la mujer que amo y menos ante un cerdo como tú.

Este último comentario sacó a Hibiki de sus cabales y comenzó a atacar a Ranma. La batalla se prolongó más de lo que Saotome esperaba, ni uno de los dos renunciaría al amor de Akane.

Los golpes resonaban en el cuerpo maltrecho de Ryoga, el rencor cegó a Ranma y este lo único que quería era que su rival despareciera de la faz de la tierra, que se perdiera en el lugar más recóndito del planeta, pero eso no sucedería jamás. La sangre comenzó a relucir, las técnicas de combate habían quedado atrás hace mucho tiempo, y sólo quedaron dos hombres heridos.

Soun y Genma se acercaron a Nabiki para rendir el informe de su misión y esta comenzaba a sonreír triunfante.

Comenzaba a obscurecer y Akane estaba preocupada por Ranma, sabía de antemano que Ryoga lo enfrascaría en una batalla. Así que decidió ir al lugar donde iba a casarse, pero cuando llegó vio a Ranma maltrecho, este alzó la mirada y al verla como pudo trato de ponerse en pie.

—¿Qué pasó? Estas muy lastimado—su preocupación era genuina y dulce.

—No paso nada, sólo que Ryoga no quería entender, que no lo amas ni lo amaras nunca y tuve que hacerlo entrar en razón. Aunque si acabe algo lastimado.

Nabiki aprovechó la distracción de todos y mojó a Ryoga haciendo reaccionar a P-chan que inmediatamente saltó a los brazos de Akane, Ranma lo miró con desdén.

—Lo siento P-chan, pero no creo que pueda atenderte más, ahora oficialmente tengo un prometido al que debo de cuidar y creo que te daré en adopción.

—Tengo una idea mejor, y si lo arrojó tal vez alguien lo encuentre y se encargue de él.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a reír, mientras el traidor de P-chan volaba hacia las estrellas y Akane le decía adiós sin separarse del hombre de su vida.


End file.
